A Party to remember
by Thesilentblossom
Summary: Its Soras birthday and everyone at Kingdom Hearts High is invited! From the organization to the residents of Raident Garden, Drama is gonna spark and some romances will be crushed and some will be found! Read and see what happens! Is rated teen for later chapters. Waring BAd 1st Chapter but will later get better!


**Warning: This first chapter is bad, but all the other chapters will be better!**

~The Party to remember~

Chapter one: The Beginning

It was 5:00 am, and the sun was just starting to peak out from the clouds of a pasted storm. No one was up at such a time since it was Saturday, no one except for a young brunet haired man named Sora. He was pacing back and forth in his room with his pajamas on. Though he looked like he just got out of bed, He didn't sleep a wink that whole night. He was too aroused to do so. You see, it was his 16th birthday today and his parents went out for the day to a fancy hotel. This was usual for sora; His parents didn't want to be bothered by him on every birthday he had. But this didn't bother him like it used to, his best friends Kairi and Riku were planning to give him the best part he ever had, all Sora had to do was invite everyone he wanted to be there.

_I wonder what Riku and Kairi are gonna do for the party..Maybe they are gonna..No no that would be to obvious..Maybe they…No…ehhh I can't take this suspense!_ Sora thought to himself while he paced. This was not unusual for sora; he was always so energetic and carefree free. Then suddenly there was a little humming noise coming from his bed. He turned around and saw a large hump under his bed sheets. The hump shifted making louder humming noises. A soft smile came across Soras face as he lifted the covers from the hump. There his blue eyes sparkled at the hump; Mimo, Soras loyal pet cat. Mimo, like sora was very hyper and loved to play games, he could never get enough when sora would pet his belly or for that matter when new people, Mimo never seen came to visit. Mimos grey eyes were caught in a link to Soras eyes. The cat purred as his master meet his gaze, and then he stretched his long black body and crawled to Sora.

"Hey there Mimo..." Sora said to his little pet. The cat purred once more as sora sat back on his bed and as a greeting, Mimo licked Soras hand. Sora stroked his cats back and yawned. "Man...I didn't know I'd be so sleepy. I think Riku and Kairi are coming at 10...Well...I'll sleep till then..." Then without will, Sora collapsed backwards laying on his bed exhausted. "I Hope everyone comes…" He said as he drifted to sleep.

After a few snores and tosses and turns, sora had awakened, refreshed and hyper. Mimo must have woken up before Sora since he was gone from the place beside sora. Then as if on que, the doorbell suddenly rang down the hall. Sora suddenly jumped up and ran for the door. "Coming!" He said with a large smile. He knew who it was behind the door; he unlocked the shingles on the doorway and opened the door wide.

There stood a sliver haired man, and a red haired girl. They were casually dressed as the sliver haired boy wore a white tee-shirt that had the Nike logo along with a pair of baggy jeans. As for the girl, she wore a polite looking jean skirt with a pink tank top that was covered in strawberries. The man stared at sora with a cool looking smirk. "Hey sora, Happy birthday…" The man said with a smooth tone. The man held a light green bow covered box that had a tag on it saying: To: Sora. From: Riku. "I hope you like it Sora." The man insisted to sora while scratching his head with nervousness. Sora was over joyed to see his best friend Riku; he took the present from Riku gently as he pricked at the bow. "I wonder what's inside!" Sora exclaimed with excitement. "Could it be the on-"Suddenly the present was taken from his hands, Now the red head had it crossed in her arms. She flaunted her red hair to the side with a little giggle. "Now sora, you can't be opening the presents before the guests arrive!" The red haired girl was named Kairi, Soras Girlfriend. Sora sighed and let out a small whimper. "Can I just open up that one present?" Sora asked in a high pitched voice, but Kairi just waved her index finger at him. "Nuh Ugh. Not until all the guests come. You did invite people right?" Kairi asked Sora with a raised eye brow. The brunet nodded and talked in his normal voice.

"Of course! Ha-ha, I'm not that lazy Kairi."

"Oh really? Then why are you still in your Jammies!?"Kairi pokes Soras Shirt with a giggle. Then sora blushes and scratches his cheek. "I-I was too busy, I was pacing around the house and-"Once again, Kairi cut him off and let out a fake sigh of disgust. "Oh Sora will you ever freakin learn..." She Walks into Soras house without even asking, which was fine by sora of course. Then Riku followed in as Sora closed the door. "Ok now sora, the party place is right down the street ready for the guests. Just get dressed and Riku will ride us to the Party Center." Kairi commended as without asking twice, Sora ran down the hall to his room.

He struggled, but managed to keep his sanity to put at least his clothes on. He was so hyper now he could barely breathe. This was gonna be the best Part ever!

"Well what do you think sora?" Riku asked the brunet with another smirk. After putting on a hoodie and some shorts, Sora, Kairi and Riku ventured to the Party Center. The center from the inside was like a techno gamer room! The walls were covered in Soras favorite anime and Japanese music band: Nightmare. The whole celling was covered in streamers and ribbons and there were tabled galore of soars favorite nachos and other foods. There was a dance floor, a karaoke machine, a ball pit, and a table for the incoming cake and presents. There was so much, Sora was almost I tears.

"It's beautiful guys!" Sora screams with delight and hugs both Kairi and Riku. He was so overjoyed and could wait for everyone he wanted to come. "Ha-ha, now all it needs are the guests." Kairi said with a smile, but then suddenly the smile faded as she came to a sudden burst of reality... Sora had no other friends except Riku and her! Who could he have brought!? Kairi spoke her mind. "Hey…Who did you actually invite Sora?" She asked Sora with a confused look.

"Oh, all my friends duh!" Sora said with aloud chuckle.

"What friends?" Riku asked, also a bit confused.

"Everyone in Kingdom Hearts High of course!"

End of chapter 1

**_Sorry for such a short chapter guys! I'm Just getting the hang of this, please forgive me, I'll get better I Promise! Also review for me and I will make the second chapter, if I don't get reviews I'll delete this whole thing O3O Oh and If you like, please help me out on the couples who should be in this story ( Give me some like oh I dont know.. Maybe RoxasxAxel or somethin )_**


End file.
